Después de todono está tan mal
by anitacm
Summary: Clara es una chica normal:un piso normal,gato normal,amigos,familia normal y vida...bueno su vida no sera tan normal después de esta aventura que la llevara a viajar nada más ni nada menos que con el legendario Hércules y sus amigos para regresar a casa y seguir con u ya no tan normal vida. Puede que ella sea una chica de grande ciudades, pero después de todo...no está tan mal.
1. Chapter 1

Después de todo...no está tan mal

CAP 1

***Londres, Gran Bretaña***

La luz se filtraba a través de la ventana y llegaba directamente a los ojos aun cerrados de Clara, que después de varios intentos de esquivarla decidió levantarse. Se incorporó en su cama quitándose la colcha roja de encima y dejó caer sus pies por el lado derecho. Miró el reloj-despertador de su pequeña mesita de noche: 8:00 pm. Se levantó y se dirigió al baño, dónde se duchó y tiempo después salió con una toalla al rededor de su cuerpo.

Clara era una chica de 23 años, su pelo castaño le llagaba por los hombros. Sus ojos eran de un cálido y bonito castaño. Era una chica muy bonita. Se dirigió la cómoda y sacó un par de ropa interior y se la puso, después se fue al gran armario de roble que había pertenecido a su familia durante años y sacó un vestido rojo de starpless sin mangas ceñido a su cintura con pequeños lunares blancos por encima de las rodillas y con cuello de bebe color negro y tres botones del mismo color. Se alejó del armario y se dirigió a su cama, se arrodillo y miró debajo debajo de ella y cogió de allí un par de manoletinas rojas que inmediatamente se puso.

De la mesita de noche cogió un pequeño neceser de colores y se dirigió con el al baño, lo abrió y sacó su labial rojo y se lo extendió por los labios, después el delineador negro y se pintó los ojos y por último cogió otro delineador negro, esta vez líquido, lo abrió y se pintó con el el rabillo de los ojos. Una vez terminado de maquillarse, lo guardó todo en el neceser y sacó ahora un pequeño cepillo con el que se peinó su suave pelo, quitándole todos los enredones de el. Lo guardó en el neceser y se miró al espejó una vez más, sonrió a su reflejo sintiéndose orgullosa de su trabajo bien echo y se encaminó a su habitación volviendo a dejar el neceser en la mesita de noche.

Cogió una pequeña mochila negra que colgaba de un pequeño gancho detrás de la puerta, y metió su móvil con dibujitos de animales, una chaqueta negra, sus libros de la universidad(Historia), sus cascos para musica rosas, su monedero, su labial rojo y sus delineadores, sus llaves y una tableta pequeña de chocolate con avellanas(su favorito). Cerró la pequeña maleta y se la puso a los hombros, salió de su habitación y bajó rápidamente las escaleras, se dirigió a la cocina y cogió del frigorífico blanco una botella de leche y cerró con el pie detrás suya la puerta de este, que estaba llena de pegatinas y fotos, y cogió un vaso en dónde echó la leche que pocos segundos después se llevó a la boca y tragó rápidamente. Dejó el vaso en la mesa y se dirigió a salir de la casa, cerró con llave y se apresuró al lugar dónde había quedado con sus amigos.

***En algún lugar de Grecia***

-¡Hércules!¡Cuidado!-le gritó su amigo Iolaus al ver que su mejor amigo iba a ser golpeado por la especie de gran pantera con la que estaban luchando. Pero Hércules lo esquivó y le asestó un puñetazo en el morro dejándolo aturdido por unos segundos. La cueva empezó a temblar y poco a poco se empezó a derrumbar.

-¡Iolaus hay que salir de aquí!¡Corre!-y así los dos salieron corriendo hacia la salida de la cueva. Cuando consiguieron salir de ella miraron como se derrumbaba mientras recuperaban el aliento.

-A faltado...muy...poco...-dijo entre bocanada y bocanada de aire el rubio.

-Y que...lo digas...-respondió del mismo modo el semidiós.

Cuando recuperaron el aire se dispusieron a seguir su camino. El sol se estaba poniendo y se encaminaron a una cueva cercana para poder pasar la noche. Iolaus fue a buscar la cena y Hércules trozos de madera para poder hacer una fogata.

Después de cenar se dispusieron a dormir después de todo, necesitaban descansar. Prontóse quedaron profundamente dormidos.

A la mañana siguiente, Iolaus notó la luz del sol y se incorporó en su sitio y vio a su amigo aún dormido. El sonido de alguien corriendo hizo que girara la cabeza hacia la entrada de la cueva, se levantó y se encaminó hacia allí. De entre los árboles, un hombre salió a toda pastilla y fue disminuyendo la velocidad hasta pararse quitándose la capucha de la cabeza dejando visible su rostro y recuperando el aire faltante.

-¡Autolycus!¿ya estás robando otra vez?-dijo con tono cansino al ladrón.

-¡Hey Iolaus!¡Cuánto tiempo!-dijo recuperando el rubio negó con la cabeza al ladrón.

-Buenos días Iolaus, ¿Autolycus?Qué, ¿robando?-dijo cruzándose de brazos al moreno.

-¡Hola a ti también!¡Cuánto tiempo!-dijo con la mano levantada en forma de saludo y con la otra oculta detrás de su espalda.

***Londres, Gran Bretaña***

Clara acababa de salir de aquel bar para dirigirse a su casa ya que tenía que volver pronto a casa para seguir estudiando para la universidad. Sus amigos no le dijeron que no a eso, porque sabían que era demasiado cabezota como para hacerles caso y creyeron que lo mejor era dejar que se fuera.

Se encontraba ya a mitad de camino, en un parque, St James's park, totalmente vacío y decidió quedarse un rato allí para tomar un poco de aire libre y descansar un poco de todo el día. Se paró en frente de un banco y se sentó dejando la pequeña maleta a un lado y se quedó mirando la bella fuente delante de ella. De pronto escuchó un sollozo, parecía el sollozo de un niño, cogió su mochila y se puso a buscar entre los árboles lo que parecía una persona.

-¿Hola?¿Hay alguien?¿Necesita ayuda?-dijo cuando logró vislumbrar una silueta humana entre la maleza. Se fue acercando poco a poco y de repente todo se volvió negro.

***En algún lugar de Grecia***

Una luz en el cielo hizo aparición y un estruendo sonó en los árbustos cercanos en el momento en el que Hércules iba a arrebatarle a Autolycus la bolsa llena de joyas robadas por el ladrón haciendo que pararan al instante.

-Agg, mi cabeza...-se escuchó una voz femenina entre la maleza.-¿Dónde demonios estoy?

-¿Quién creéis que es?-susurró al semidiós y al cazador el ladrón.

-Ni idea-susurraron al unisono los dos amigos.

Poco a poco se acercaron los tres a los arbustos de dónde había salido aquella voz. Cuando estaban a unos tres pasos la poseedora de la voz se levantó de repente y los vio en frente suya.

-¿Quiénes sois y dónde estoy?-dijo entrecerrando los ojos marrones en desconfianza a los tres desconocidos.

Hércules habló el primero de los tres-Yo soy Hércules, él es Iolaus-señalando al rubio a su lado derecho-y este es Autolycus-señalando al moreno a su izquierda.

-Hola-saludaron los dos a la vez.

-¿Cómo que Hércules?¿Estarás de broma no?-dijo con los puños en sus caderas y frunciendo el ceño-Seguro que Clay se está burlando de mí ahora mientras graba en vídeo-murmuró para sí misma enfadada.

-No, no estoy de broma, ahora, ¿nos podrías dar tu nombre, por favor?

-Clara, Clara Clawson, ¿me podrías decir dónde estoy?-dijo ya más convencida y ojeando a su al rededor. Ya no estaba en el parque de St James's park, ahora se encontraba en un especie de bosque con tres hombres en donde uno decía que se llamaba Hércules.

-Estas en Grecia, ¿Sucede algo?-dijo el rubio al ver la cara de sorpresa de la chica. Se había puesto pálida y sus ojos parecía que se le iban a salir de las órbitas.

-No puede ser esto debe de ser un mal sueño-dijo la morena pellizcándose el brazo esperando a despertar en su mullida cama después de que su gato Lubert le empezara a lamer la cara para despertarla para que le ponga el desayuno. Unos segundos después se desmayó, pero antes de que cayera al suelo, el rubio la cogió de la cintura evitando que tocara el suelo.

-Ahora, ¿Qué hacemos con ella, Herc?-dijo mirando a su amigo mientras la levantaba en sus brazos.

-Llevala dentro de la cueva y hagamos el desayuno que me muero de hambre-respondió el ladrón antes de entrar en la cueva de nuevo y recibir negaciones con la cabeza de parte de los otros dos.


	2. Chapter 2

Después de todo...no está tan mal

CAP 2

La luz de la mañana daba directamente y sin importarle un comino en los ojos cansados de Clara, haciendo que poco a poco se abrieran provocándole un ligero escozor en ellos, cuando intento acostumbrarse a la luz solar lo primero que vio fue el techo de roca. Espera...de roca...¿acaso estaba en una...?¡Mierda!Ahora se acordaba, todo lo que sucedió ayer no podía ser real, simplemente no. Pero..., bueno tenía que aceptar esto...

-Por fin te has despertado-dijo una voz masculina a su derecha-llevas desde esta mañana dormida ahí, ¿Tienes hambre?-la chica giro la cabeza en su dirección y vio al rubio-¿Iolaus tal vez?-pensó, ofreciéndoles un trozo de carne en un palo. Lo miró unos segundos, la verdad es que no tenía mucha hambre, pero no le vendría mal comer algo después del súbito desmayo, así que cogió el alimento y agradeció al rubio que le sonrío y volvió a mirar la fogata. La chica empezó a comer poco a poco su trozo de carne, mientras que miraba con curiosidad el entorno a su al rededor. Se encontraban en una cueva y la luz de la fogata iluminaba todo el lugar, al parecer solo estaban ellos dos.

-Y tus...¿y tus amigos?¿dónde están?-dijo con timidez la morena

-Al parecer, Autolycus a vuelto a tomar prestado algo a alguien-dijo haciendo un gesto con lo dedos como diciendo _entre comillas, _cosaque le sacó una sonrisa_._-Hércules está con el para que las devuelva, pronto volverán.

-¿Por casualidad ese tal Autolycus es ladrón?-preguntó divertida.

-Más bien que por casualidad, por desgracia-respondió con una sonrisa y ambos soltaron unas carcajadas.-Clara, ¿verdad?-dijo mirándola a la cara.

-Sip, así me llamaron mis padres-dijo con una sonrisa y poniéndose un mechón castaño detrás de la oreja derecha, ambos soltaron otra carcajada.-Gracias por no dejarme ahí tirada cuando me desmayé y siento las molestias que os e causado-dijo finalmente con un suspiro.

-No es nada, no te preocupes. Además nos pasamos el día así.-Esta joven era extraña, no solo por sus extraños ropajes, si no por la forma de actuar. Normalmente una mujer normal estaría asustada por la situación en la que se encontraba y no agradeciendo al que podría ser un secuestrador.

-Es verdad, eres amigo del famosísimo y súper genial Hércules. No me acordaba, enteonces es normal ¿verdad?-dijo sarcásticamente con una sonrisa divertida en el rostro.

-Si, en eso no te equivocas-dijo soltando unas risas-Bueno... creo que...voy a ir a estirar un poco las piernas, llevo aquí sentado desde que te desmayaste-se levantó estirando los brazos en el aire y recogiendo su arco y flechas.

-Lo siento de verdad, esto es mi culpa yo...-se levantó de su "cama" e intentó disculparse pero el cazador la interrumpió.

-No te disculpes más, enserio, no pasa nada tu solo descansa ¿Vale?-dijo, recibiendo un asentimiento de cabeza de parte de la chica que miró con curiosidad el arco.

-¿Sabes usarlo?-le preguntó curiosa Clara al cazador.

-Si, es prácticamente mi única arma, ¿y tú?-dijo mirándola un poco sorprendido.

-Bueno si, un poco, antes estaba en el club de arquería junto a uno pocos de amigos-respondió sonrojándose un poco y mirando a sus ahora muy interesantes zapatos.

-¿Enserio?Pues por tu apariencia yo no lo hubiese adivinado la verdad-dijo mirándola de arriba a abajo. Parecía un poco molesta, pero antes de que dijera nada continuó hablando-que tal si...¿me enseñas cuanta puntería tienes?, así haremos tiempo hasta que lleguen esos dos.

La morena sorprendida por su propuesta la miró y asintió un poco sonrojada y los dos se dirigieron a fuera de la cueva.

-Bien, vamos a hacer esto más interesante, te propongo un juego,-dijo el rubio llamndo la atención de la chica-quien gane, podrá pedirle al otro lo que quiera ¿de acuerdo?

-Yo...está bien pero¿cuál es la diana?-dijo mirando a su alrededor.

Iolaus sacó una pequeña navaja e hizo unas muescas en un árbol cercano simulando una diana-así está bien, ahora pongamos una distancia-dijo se colocó a una distancia considerable y preparó una flecha-cada una oportunidad ¿De acuerdo?

-Si-respondió con una mirada de curiosidad al rubio, que al mirarla sonrió.

-Bien, empiezo yo-Iolaus tiró y dio en el blancó, justo en el centro-tu turno-dijo con una sonrisa arrogante en su cara.

-No cantes victoria tan facilmente-dijo Clara cogiendo el arco y colocándose para disparar-bueno, allá va- y tiró la flecha.

En otro lugar...

-¿Por qué he tenido que devolverlo?-dijo el ladrón haciendo un puchero a Hércules, que ya estaba unos pasos por delante de él.

-Otra vez-el semidiós entornó los ojos como decimoquinta vez en el camino-robar es malo y eso no era tuyo conque lo has robado y como esta mal hay que devolverlo.

-Pero esa gente no lo necesitaba, son ricos, que más da si le quitó un poco, no se morirá de hambre ni muchísimo menos-contra atacó el ladrón poniéndose al lado de su amigo y soltando un bufido.

Hércules soltó un suspiro exasperado por la conducta de su amigo y siguió adelante sin prestarle atención a las quejas de este. Menos mal que ya estaban cerca de donde estaban los otros dos.

-¡SI! ¡No me lo creo!¡Hacía tanto que no tiraba con arco!-escuchó una voz femenina en tono alegre que reconoció como la voz de la chica ¿se llamaba Clara?Si eso era, Clara Clawson.

Llegaron al claro donde se encontraban los dos. Ella estaba dando saltitos e Iolaus estaba mirando con la boca abierta el tronco del árbol que tenían en frente.

En el centro de este se encontraba una flecha en el centro de la diana y otra flecha estaba atravesando la anterior, estando también en el centro de la diana.

Los tres hombres se quedaron sin habla.


	3. Chapter 3

Después de todo...no está tan mal

CAP 3

Clara dejo de saltar pero aun tenía en su cara aquella sonrisa deslumbrante y alegre, mientras que Iolaus seguía con la boca abierta y Hércules y Autolycus intentaban no reirse.

-Bien, ahora tienes que cumplir la apuesta, lo prometido es deuda-dijo Clara mirando al rubio con una mirada divertida.

-Si, si, lo que tu digas-respondió saliendo de su sorpresa y mirando a Clara-venga ahora dime que que quieres que haga-

-No, voy a guardar esta oportunidad para otro momento, si tengo algo entonces que quiero que hagas te lo diré-se dirigió a la cueva dando en pequeñas zancadas pues ya estaba oscureciendo.

Los tres se miraron entre sí y se encogieron de hombros a la vez para después seguir a la chica al interior de la cueva. Clara se encontraba sentada en el suelo con la espalda apoyada en una de las paredes de la cueva junto con su mochila negra en su lado izquierdo en la que estaba rebuscando profusamente algo desparramando así el extraño contenido(para ellos lo de extraño) por todo el suelo del lugar.

-¡Aquí están!-dijo alegre por su descubrimiento y sacó su teléfono móvil y cascos y los abrazó con fuerza.-¡No se que habría hecho sin ellos!-

Los otros veían extrañados a la chica, ¿Qué demonios eran esas cosas?, sin duda esta chica era la más extraña que se habían encontrado en toda su vida. La chica volvió a meter sus cosas en la mochila, libros, monedero, labial, delineador de ojos, llaves y su pequeña tableta de chocolate con avellanas, que llevaba siempre por si le entraba el gusanillo de comer. Vio como los hombres la miraban extrañados y con una mirada curiosa sobre ella-¿Qué sucede?-

Los hombres negaron con la cabeza y se sentaron en circulo al rededor del fuego, estaban todos en silencio mirando el fuego, aunque cada dos por tres dirigían su una mirada a la chica que estaba inmersa en sus pensamientos.

-**¿Y ahora?¿Qué hago?Ese hombre dice ser Hércules y el otro dice que estamos en Grecia, ¿será que de verdad he viajado atrás en el tiempo?Bueno si es así tendré que encontrar alguna manera de volver a casa, pero necesitaré ayuda, no conozco este lugar y podría perderme o atacarme cualquiera. ¡Ya se!El ha dicho que era Hércules ¿No? Y él ayuda a la gente que se lo pide, entonces le pediré ayuda para que me ayude, seguro que acepta-**Clara cortó el hilo de sus pensamientos y empezó a hablar-¿Me podrías ayudar a volver a casa?-

Los hombre se giraron a ella-¿Cómo?-preguntaron al unísono.

-Que si me podrías ayudar a volver a casa-dijo esta vez acercándose a Hércules-No conozco el lugar y tampoco es que sepa defenderme-se paró al lado de él esperando la respuesta.

-Yo...e...ni siquiera sé de donde eres, ¿Cómo pretendes que te ayudemos?-dijo mirándola con curiosidad en su mirada.

-Pues muy fácil-y Clara empezó a relatarles lo que le ocurrió en el parque hasta que llegó allí, de dónde venía y lo más importante: de "cuándo" venía-eso es todo, ahora¿crees que podríais ayudarme porfavor?-dijo esta vez juntando las manos prácticamente rogándole.

-Yo...esta bien...-Hércules suspiró-te ayudare-miró a sus amigos como diciendo "¿Y vosotros?"Los otros dos lo miraron y comprendieron.

-Si, claro que te ayudaremos-dijo el rubio.

-Por supuesto que sí, ¿cómo podría dejar a tan encantadora señorita?-esta vez Autolycus, cosa que hizo que Clara se sonrojara.

-Gra-gracias- tartamudeo avergonzada dirigiendo su mirada al ahora interesantísimo suelo.

Todo era silencio después. Pero ella no soportaba la idea de estar tanto tiempo en silencio, la verdad es que nunca le gustó. De pequeña cuando su padre aún vivía, se pasaba el día hablando, cantando, o haciendo cualquier cosa para no estar en silencio, es más su madre la llamaba cada dos por tres cotorra. La verdad es que su madre tampoco es que fuese con ella muy buena o considerada, ella siempre supo que su madre prefería a su hermana Raven, siempre la ponía por encima de ella, y cuándo su padre murió en aquel "accidente" esto se volvió a peor. Raven y ella siempre se llevaron mal, aunque Clara intentara lo contrario, su hermana siempre la dejaba por los suelos. Eran tan diferentes, su hermana era muy madura, siempre con sus trajes sobrios y caros, en cambio ella era bastante infantil y le gustaban los colores; su hermana era muy elegante, a diferencia de ella, nunca se rebajaba a comprar en sitios que según ella eran de "chusma"; también era fría y calculadora, en cambio que ella que siempre estaba sonriendo como tonta. Eran polos opuestos y en definitiva no se soportaban y para colmo su madre siempre de parte de ella, siempre haciéndole regalos caros en cambio a ella a veces ni siquiera le hacia un misero regalo de cumpleaños, a ella siempre la regañaba aunque ella tuviera la razón, cada vez que su hermana quería algo se lo daba en bandeja de plata al contrario que ella. Aun se acordaba de hacía unos años en la cena de año nuevo, ella fue junto con su novio de aquel momento:Rob, un tipo muy guapo, rubio y muy atlético. Se encontraban todos sentados comiendo y conversando, toda la familia se encontraba allí reunida. Su hermana al ver a Rob con ella se puso celosa y quiso seducirlo, cosa que logró porque en medio de la cena pasó lo peor: Rob se fue al baño y poco después Raven se levantó argumentando que tenía que ir un momento a su cuarto a hacer una cosa, y esa cosa era con Rob. Clara no volvió a saber más de él, la vergüenza que pasó fue tremenda al igual que la tristeza de después y claro está su madre no la apoyó si no que fue junto a su hermana y empezaron a hablar sobre él, de lo bueno que era y de que debería de estar con ella en vez de con Clara. Pero volviendo al lugar dónde se encontraba Clara en esos instantes preguntó-¿cómo lo haremos?-

-Yo creo que lo mejor será hablar con Zeus, el sabrá que hacer, después de todo es el rey de los dioses-respondió Hércules.

-¿Y cómo lo haremos?me refiero a lo de hablar con Zeus-preguntó curiosa.

-Iremos a su templo y allí podremos hablar con él y que te haga regresar a tu casa-esta vez respondió Iolaus apartando la mirada del fuego para dirigirsela a ella, de repente sintió que la sangre se le agolpaba en las mejillas-de momento será mejor dormir y ya mañana veremos lo que hacemos-a esto último los otros tres asintieron y se acomodaron como pudieron en el suelo. Ella cogió su mochila y la puso a modo de almohada y cerró los ojos para dejarse llevar en los brazos de morfeo...


	4. Chapter 4

Después de todo no está tan mal

CAPÍTULO 4

Se encontraban andando por el bosque, Hércules llevaba la delantera del grupo y junto a él Autolycus, para tenerlo controlado y que no se escapase, por lo menos hasta llegar a la próxima aldea y así cerciorarse de que no cometía ninguna tontería. Detrás de ellos se encontraban Clara con su mochila al hombro y a su lado Iolaus, estaban hablando amenamente sobre las diferencias entre sus épocas, estaban muy entretenidos y sumándole a que Clara era bastante patosa, esta varias veces tropezó con alguna piedra o raíz sobresaliente en el suelo pero sin llegar a caer precipitadamente, cosa que a Iolaus le hacía soltar una carcajada, la verdad es que se llevaban muy bien. Al parecer el rubio la veía interesante en todo, su forma de hablar tan dulce, su forma de reírse, los temas de conversación que ella misma proponía, lo patosa que era y el carácter tan fuerte que llegaba a tener…y demás cosas de las que se dio cuenta en todo el trayecto. Al parecer el futuro sí que era raro, por lo menos desde su punto de vista.

Ya se estaba ocultando el sol y divisaron una pequeña aldea al final del bosque y se dispusieron a buscar cobijo en algún hostal. Entraron en uno que al parecer estaba lleno de hombres bebiendo en pequeñas mesas riendo y vociferando haciendo que a la pobre Clara le entrara un mal presentimiento, esta se apegó más al cazador que la miró y comprendió lo que sucedía así que también la apegó más para darle más seguridad, pero al parecer no iba a ser suficiente. La pobre chica se aferró con fuerza al brazo del rubio y lo apretaba cada vez que alguno de los hombres (mejor dicho bárbaros) del establecimiento le tiraba alguna mirada, al parecer era la única mujer en todo el sitio. En uno de los apretones al ya adolorido brazo del chico, clavó accidentalmente las uñas consiguiendo de parte del rubio un quejido.

-¡Auch! Cómo sigas apretándome el brazo me quedaré sin el-le susurró, la chica sintió como la sangre le agolpaba en las mejillas.

-¡Lo siento!, es que esos de ahí no paran de mirarme extraño y me da miedo si me separo de ti…-terminó con un hilillo de voz y con la mirada en sus ahora interesantísimos pies, había perdido la poca dignidad que le quedaba, se decía en la cabeza.

Iolaus la miró y la comisura de sus labios se giraron para formar una pequeña sonrisa, sabía que era muy orgullosa y que le había resultado difícil decir eso-No te preocupes, estamos los tres aquí, pero la próxima vez no aprietes tanto niña asustadiza-susurró terminando con un tono burlón, la chica se puso aún más colorada, pero no se sabía si de la vergüenza o del enfado, parecía que iba a replicarle pero antes de que de su boca saliera algún sonido llegó Hércules junto a Autolycus, que estaba intentando convencerle de que le dejara marchar y se plantaron entre los dos, entre las quejas del ladrón, pudo al fin decirles la situación. Al parecer habían cogido habitación, pero solo quedaban dos así que tuvieron que separarse en dos grupos: Hércules y Autolycus en una (el semidiós quería mantenerlo a su lado para no perderlo de vista) e Iolaus y Clara en otra. A la chica se le volvieron a subir los colores a las mejillas al ver que en la habitación que le habían asignado solo había una cama que estaba cubierta de pieles, pero se relajó al ver que había un pequeño sofá-_si se le puede llamar así, porque no tiene ni cojines y nada más que es un trozo de madera alargada con cuatro patas_-pensó asqueada y frunciendo el ceño, a un lado de la pared izquierda, no parecía nada cómodo pero le serviría, había ido a demasiados campamentos y había dormido en sitios peores. También tenía que tener en cuenta en la época en la que estaba y en dónde estaba, el sitio era lo mínimo que se necesitaba para pasar la noche tranquilamente sin ninguna interrupción. Pero el chico se adelantó a ella y se estiró en el "sofá".

-Yo dormiré aquí tú quédate en la cama-dijo el rubio desde el sitio, pero Clara se acercó a él y empezó a replicar.

-No, ya habéis hecho suficiente por mí, además de que me vais a llevar a casa así que yo dormiré aquí-ella era muchas cosas, pero desagradecida y aprovechada nunca. Después de estar bastante tiempo discutiendo sobre quién iba a dormir en la preciada "cosa de madera" como la había bautizado Clara, consiguió quedarse con su queridísima y el rubio resoplando y soltando un "es más terca que una mula" se dirigió a la cama de donde cogió una de las mantas y una de las almohadas y se las tendió para después echarse en la cama. Ella cerró los ojos con una sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro al haber ganado al rubio en esa pequeña discusión y poco a poco se durmió.


End file.
